The Great Nation Divide
by Nightmarity19
Summary: A text can be amazing so for these band of heroes it is going to be amazing
1. Chapter 1 Death City

**The Great Nation Divide Part 1 Death City**

Crisp clear air could be seen just by looking at the sky staring at the clear blue sky on the roof. Soul Evans laid on top of the roof getting his head up in what he was looking at, Maka was lying down on her husband's chest relaxing.

"This is nice isn't it?" Maka asked opening one eye.

"Mhm, this makes me feel so at peace with myself without having to worry about any insane problem" Soul retorted in a relaxed tone.

Maka crawled up to him and placed a gentle loving kiss on his lips.

"I love you" Maka said.

"I love you too" Soul responded.

Then out of a nowhere a portal opens to reveal two people: One who dressed as a nun but with guns laced with holy bullets and the other one looked some kind of demon boy from Soul's point of view.

Maka got up and jumped down to meet those new people into their city.

"Hello my name is Maka Albarn, nice to meet you" Maka introduced.

"Names is Rosette Christopher and this is Chrono my lovely assistant and well...boyfriend" Rosette blushed after saying that.

Chrono signed.

 _She's does this everytime_ Chrono complained.

"So what brings you both to Death City?" Soul asked.

"Well we got a text from some guy named Naruto Uzumaki; that the Anime Universe was in danger" Chrono explained to them, showing Soul his text message.

"Interesting, so what threat did he mean?" Maka asked next.

"That's what we were hoping to find out when we got here and might I say this is a nice city you have here" Rosette said looking around the city.

"Thanks so where you guys from?" Maka took the kindness from Rosette but wanted to know where they reside.

"New York City" Chrono said proudly raising a finger to the sky with a cheeky smile on his face.

Everyone except Chrono exchanged looks of confusion.

"Um Chrono I think Maka meant where where in New York" Rosette said.

Chrono felt embarrassed.

"Anyway we live in a cathedral in New York with our friends who couldn't join us at the moment because the portal only holded me and him" Rosette explained.

Maka offered them to come in their house as guests.

"Excuse this mess we didn't have time to clean up" Soul said walking around.

Chrono looked down to see a hairball lying on the hard wooden floor.

"So I'm guessing you two have a pet cat in here?" Chrono guessed.

"Blair is on a mission somewhere out in the Alps of Switzerland, helping out Lord Death" Soul explained, tossing the hairball away.

When Rosette heard him say Lord Death, her body went cold and she started shivering.

"You ok there?" Maka asked concerned.

"Your leader is Lord Death? Is he mean?" Rosette asked hiding behind a couch shivering.

"Not really, when you get past the bad jokes he makes, his demeanor is actually very nice" Soul said bringing out some sweet tea for everyone.

"Ok I guess if he decided to show up then I might feel better" Rosette said starting to calm down.

Maka smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

In a undiscovered location outside of Death City sat two woman, one with semi long brown hair, bright green eyes while the other girl had jet black hair with bright hazel eyes as they were having a conversation.

"Rena are you certain those 4 are in the city? I know Naruto sent that text but what does it mean?" Her partner said.

"Patience my dear Christine we will be patient and wait until our time is right" Rena sat patiently tossing a rock above ground and catching it again.

"Sorry Master I'm just anxious to get my hands on that demon boy and his nun sidekick" Christine expressed her disgust.

"I understand my little apprentice you'll get your revenge on them" Rena promised, resting her hand upon her successor.

"Well while we wait, I can get some training done" Christine walked to a training room.

Rena watched with an impressed look at how hard Christine was working.

 _This will be the easiest victory in my whole lifetime_ Rena smirking at picturing Death City's demise.

"So how do you contact this Lord Death person Maka? Do you have to perform some ritual?" Rosette asked.

"No silly, I just find a mirror and type specific numbers and he appears" Maka explained.

Rosette gave a small giggle.

 _This girl is strange in so many ways_ Chrono facepalmed.

"Jokes aside, Naruto sent us the text saying a demon was here in Death City" Chrono said.

Soul almost choked on his tea hearing that but managed to swallow it down.

"We haven't had any demons or monsters of any kind since the Kishin" Maka asked.

"Apparently there is one residing in Death City and we need to inform Lord Death immediately" Soul suggested.

"Good idea" Rosette said getting up from her seat.

Maka put on her long black jacket and tennis shoes before walking outside along with everyone else.

"Now we need to head to the school to inform him" Soul got on his motorcycle.

"We'll meet you there" Chrono said sprouting out demon like wings.

Soul nodded and revved up his engine with Maka riding by his side as he rode down the street.

Rosette got on Chrono's back, he spread his wings and flew into the air above Soul's motorcycle.

Rena stepped out of the classroom full of broken bodies as Christina followed her teacher into the Death Room.

"You must be the leader of this world I presume" Rena asked.

Lord Death turned around to see both girls.

"So it is you Rena the sadistic vampire who has haunted Konoha for years until Naruto casted you out" Lord Death said.

Christine transformed into a sword with a red eye in the middle and a bat like design handle.

"This ends here" Death proclaimed bringing out his scythe ready for a fight.

Rena smirked as she charged at him, slashing his body dropping Death to one knee.

"I expected more from you" Rena walked over to a downed Lord Death.

"This is just the beginning Rena" Lord said looking up.

An unknown force pushed her back into a wall but before she landed on it, Christine provided support and had her master land safely.

"Christine my old student before you decided to join a side of evil" Death said.

"That tale is as old as time itself Lord Death" Christine said using her magic to hoist him up.

He broke free and rammed her but Rena stomped on his back, making him fall on his face.

Lord Death tried to stand up but Christine kept her boot on him so he won't move.

"Now as much as I want to end your pathetic life we'll leave this message" Rena said etching a kanji message on Lord Death's head.

Lord Death groaned in pain.

"Now then, come along Christine we have achieved our goal" Rena called for her apprentice to leave.

They both left the Death Room, leaving a battered Lord Death on the floor with that kanji message.


	2. Chapter 2 Kanji Message

The Great Nation Divide Part 2 Kanji Message

Soul stepped in front of the school as Chrono landed beside them looking up at the design.

"So this is where we'll find Lord Death?" Rosette asked.

Maka nodded.

Chrono opened the front doors to see a hallway of broken bodies scattered all over, Maka shivered a bit at what she saw in front of her.

"What happened here?" Soul asked.

"Looks like someone was in here before we were and left a path of carnage in their wake" Rosette said, recalling what Aion did back in New York.

Chrono's heart sank remembering what Aion did to him psychologically and emotionally but for right now this was something different so he walked up, being careful not to step on anyone as they made their way to the Death Room.

 _I hope Lord Death is ok and that demon Rena didn't get to him too because if she did, I would make her way_ Maka promised if she Lord Death in a bad way.

Soul entered the room to see him standing but barely trying to heal from that attack from Rena and her apprentice Christine.

"Mister Lord Death my name is Rosette Christopher and we're here to see you" Rosette said.

Lord Death looked up at all of them before passing out.

"Lord Death!" Soul ran up to him and noticed a strange message etched on his forehead written in Kanji.

"Kanji?" Maka asked.

Soul nodded, looking at it closely.

"It looks threatening but I can't seem to decipher it, hey Chrono think you can make sense of this?" Soul asked.

Chrono walked over there and looked at them too, the look on his face when he deciphered them was that of pure terror.

"What does it say Chrono?" Rosette asked.

"A coming Apocalypse of the Queen of Hell" Chrono said, his voice cracking with fear.

"Soul that could mean only one thing" Maka said assuming the worst.

"Satsuki aka the demon neko" Soul said.

Rosette had a sudden flashback when that dreadful woman almost killed Chrono if Satella hadn't brought up a protective gen shield to take the blunt of that attack.

Remembering something like that made Rosette tear up.

Maka noticed Rosette tearing up and decided to give her a warm hug to lift her spirits up.

"Thanks Maka" Rosette sniffled and wiped her tears.

"Just looking out for a friend" Maka said smiling warmly.

"Now we know Satsuki is going to make a comeback, it looks like we need to find Rena and whoever else could be helping her" Chrono said getting up.

"Lead the way Chrono" Soul said.

Chrono led everyone else out of the school in a sort of ominous way and Maka could tell something wasn't right.

Two sisters walked up to them holding hands smirking.

"Solar and Lunar, never thought I would see you two again" Soul said.

"We return for one reason and that was to meet you all so we may help you to stop Satsuki's resurrection" Solar said.

"Wait you wanna help us and not kill us?" Soul questioned, knowing that last time they met it was a heated fight.

"I know but after we reformed thanks to Naruto we wish to offer out services" Lunar said smiling.

"Ok Lunar since you're the werewolf I need you to take Solar and see if you can track down Rena" Soul commanded.

Lunar transformed into a wolf and started sniffing to get a trail. Once she was locked on the scent, Solar followed her sister on Rena's scent.

"I'll follow them from above just in case this is a trap" Chrono said bringing out his wings and flying above them.

Rena walked into a brick wall smirking as she placed her hand over it and watched the wall collapse.

"I enjoyed beating up that old fool" Christine said expressing her joy towards hurting Shinigami-sama.

"He did mention something about you being a former student of his, you care to explain Christine?" Rena asked.

"It was when I achieved my mission of collecting 99 souls and defeating the Kishin but it wasn't about that" Christine clenched her fists.

 **Flashback - 15 years ago**

Christine walked the hallways of the school happy as can be, in a way she expected to see her meister Sebastian ready to accept Lord Death's invitation as his Death's weapon.

This was entirely different.

Entering the death room she saw only her and Lord Death but no ceremony and no Sebastian.

"Lord Death what happened? I did what you asked me" Christine wanted to know why she wasn't going to be accepted.

"I'm terribly sorry Christine but your meister had an unfortunate accident after defeating the Kishin" Lord Death stated.

Christine feared the worst had come.

"After the fight he succumbed to its madness and had to be taken to a mental facility" Death continued.

"But he's MY meister, please Lord Death I wanna at least see him" Christine pleaded.

Lord Death hanged his head low and turned his back on her.

"I am sorry Christine but to ensure the safety of everyone here in Death City your meister must remain there so he can no longer spread madness anymore" Lord Death felt guity.

Christine's sadness turned into anger and hatred as she left the school.

 _Please understand where I'm coming from Christine and soon enough you will understand_ Lord Death had a range of emotions that clouded what little judgement he had left.

Christine walked out of the school and ran off into the forest until she could see a mental hospital in the distance.

 _I'm coming for you Sebastian_ Christine ran faster in order to see her meister again.

Running inside she checked the cell list posted on the wall next to where she came in.

"Cell 54 name is Sebastian Adams, that's where I'll find him" Christine put the list down and ran up and around.

When she reached his cell, he sat down on the far side, head hanging down ashamed he was sent here because they thought he went insane after defeating Kishin.

"Sebastian" Christine called out.

He looked up then without another word, he walked up to greet his weapon.

"Christine what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked.

"I came here to see you after what happened when we defeated the Kishin" Christine smiled.

She went to hug him but he stepped back.

"I don't want to give you my insanity" Sebastian wanted to ensure his weapon's safety.

Christine was baffled at what Lord Death said was true. It sent her into tears as now her meister was rotting in a cell in fear that his madness would spread across Death City.

"I promise you that one day I will have the power to break out of here so we can tangle Lord Death together" Sebastian proclaimed.

 **End of Flashback**

"So Lord Death locked up your former meister in fear of madness running rampant across the city?" How awful" Rena expressed her disgust of what he did to Sebastian.

"Tell me about it" Christine added, wiping a single tear.

Rena held her cheeks smirking.

"Do not beat yourself up, once we resurrect the Demon Neko our victory will be more than enough to have Lord Death worship you" Rena promised.

Christine liked that idea.


	3. Chapter 3 Tracking a Demon

The Great Nation Divide Part 3 Tracking a Demon

Lunar sniffed the ground until she hit a brick wall nose first.

"Ouch" Lunar said reverting back to her human form, rubbing her nose.

Chrono landed beside Solar and Lunar, astonished that these two haven't pulled a dirty trick out of their sleeves.

"So it seems that Rena's trail ends here" Solar assumed inspecting the wall.

Soul and the others came along too to see what was going on.

"You find anything?" Rosette asked.

"Only a brick wall that pretty much turned Rena's trail into a dead end" Lunar said.

"There has to be some kind of switch somewhere" Soul said looking around for such a device.

Everyone searched but so far there was no such luck, that was until Lunar heard sounds of collapsing rocks coming down like a earthquake had started.

The first to look was Rosette who spotted Chrono holding one hand standing in front of a now collapsed brick wall.

"That was weird" Solar said.

"Or it might be a clue, since Rena is a demon I'm guessing when I went to touch the wall; it must've reached to me and collapsed it" Chrono explained.

"That makes sense" Rosette replied.

"Sister and myself will keep everything safe up here in Death City since our powers don't work underground" Lunar said.

"Thanks for your help" Maka hugged them both.

After they left, Soul and others entered this catacomb in order to find Rena and stop this resurrection of dangerous proportions.

"So just an added question: What will happen if for some reason Satsuki does get brought back?" Rosette questioned a possibility.

"Rosette if the Demon Neko arrives, our world as much as many more will be in serious jeopardy so we need to hurry and stop them before that happen" Soul explained.

"Right, sorry about bringing it up" Rosette apologized for her rudeness question.

Soul dismissed it and patted her on the back to say that she gave a legitimate question.

Walking down the final fleet of steps a band of heavy armor knights drew their weapons and proceeded to walk towards them.

"Well I guess she knew we were coming" Chrono said.

Soul transformed into a scythe that Maka caught.

Rosette pulled out her twin pistols and switched settings to armor piercing while Chrono went into his devil state.

"Get ready for a fight!" Maka proclaimed.

The knights charged at them, going for Rosette but she shot one in the head knocking him over. Chrono fought off 2 more with bone shattering kicks and pulse pounding punches.

Maka engaged in a clash with one knight and she did a flip kick which also brought upon a single bullet piercing through the knight's armor, knocking him out.

"Well I must admit that was awesome" Chrono said changing back to normal.

Everyone agreed including Maka who released a lot of aggression on those knights.

Soul transformed back to his human form looking at all the downed armored soldiers from medieval times.

"So I guess we all had some pent up anger that needed to be let out and from the looks of things I would say we all did a good job" Soul examined his current surroundings.

Rena meditated on the floor peacefully when all of a sudden her eyes popped open and looked behind her to see Christine standing there.

"I apologize for the interruption but master I keep having these nightmares of them killing Sebastian" Christine feared.

"Those are tricks of your own mind my dear they will fade over time" Rena promised, stroking her protege's head.

"Thank you master" Christine bowed before leaving.

Rena smiled as she went back to her meditation state.

Meanwhile, Lord Death looked in the mirror at himself ashamed.

"What have I done?" Lord Death said to his reflection.

 **Flashback - 15 years ago**

Sebastian walked into the Death Room with a serious yet sophisticated look on his face between his long black hair.

"Ah Sebastian you're here I wanted to come here to first congratulate you for defeating the Kishin" Death started.

Sebastian nodded.

"Though the doctors have told me otherwise that after fighting that Kishin you started to feel...different" Lord Death continued.

"Different how?" Sebastian asked raising his voice a little bit.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks as he held his head falling to his knees groaning in pain.

Lord Death called in other personnel to take him away before blood starts to shed.

 **End of Flashback**

"Oh Sebastian, between you and Christine you two always got along so well. What happened then once everything changed?" Lord Death asked himself.

He heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and turned around quickly to see who it was. To his surprise it was a hooded figure that stepped in the Death Room to see the big man himself.

"Who might you be stranger?" Lord Death asked.

The figure removed his hood to reveal Sebastian with a battered right eye.

"Sebastian...I thought you had perished during the prison riot" Lord Death never figured another one of the older graduates would arrive here.

"I escaped through that while the other prisoners were going at it" Sebastian explained.

"Well what brings you here?" Lord Death asked still baffled that he came back after 15 years.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for my weapon" Sebastian got straight to the point, not sugarcoating anything.

 _He must want Christine, I can't tell him she's with Rena and are plotting something_

"Well where is she?" Sebastian demanded answers.

"To be honest I have no idea but I'm sure that she's out there" Lord Death had to lie in order to keep Sebastian from losing it.

"I'll search this whole god damn city to find Christine" Sebastian proclaimed leaving the Death Room.

Lord Death gave a long sigh.

 _What did I do?_


	4. Chapter 4 New Day Old Options

The Great Nation Divide Part 4 New Day Old Options

Rena finished drawing an incantation of the Demon Neko Satsuki while Christine watched in astonishment.

"Once we start this spell the world will be under new management in the form of Satsuki" Rena said holding Christine's hand.

Christine hesitated for a moment then sat down next to Rena.

"We shall begin" Rena announced.

They both started to chant a spell to summon her until a door was broken down and Maka appeared with Soul, Rosette, and Chrono.

"How did you find us?" Rena asked them in a calm soothing voice.

"Wasn't hard, we just followed a trail of demon power our friend Chrono happened to pick up" Rosette said.

Christine transformed into her sword and with Rena attacked them all, knocking Soul and Rosette down.

Chrono engaged in a clash and was losing but he used his demon power to blast Rena outside where Sebastian watched from.

Christine changed back and looked at him.

"Christine my love I have missed you" Sebastian ran up to her and hugged her.

All of a sudden a sudden sharp pain entered his chest and blood was dripping from the knife because Christine had stabbed him in the chest.

"But…" Sebastian fell down as she sat on top of him.

"You thought wrong darling" Christine whispered.

Sebastian faded as he tried to touch his lover but was too late as he laid there dead.

"What the hell did you do? That was someone who wanted to love you and you just stabbed him! What kind of person are you?" Chrono raised his voice at her.

All he heard was laughter coming from Christine as she flashed a devilish smile.

"Oh no" Chrono feared.

"You're going to die demon boy" Christine declared.

She went to stab him but a single gunshot stopped her dead in her tracks quickly.

Rosette came out bloodied and bruised on her right arm, dropped the gun and passed out in Chrono's arms.

"I did it" Rosette said.

Maka on the other hand fought Rena one - on - one with a devastating palm strike to Rena's nose, dropping to one knee so that Maka can knee her so hard that bones cracked between her nostrils.

Soon enough she disappeared into the night and taking Christine with her as well.

Lord Death came down to meet the unlikely but was still able to work together team.

"I am proud of you all...a huge lift has been taken off my shoulders" Lord Death said patting Maka on the back.

Soul and the others smiled that their work was done and once again Death City was safe again.

Back at the catacomb, the spell Rena performed a few minutes ago did work as a hand came out of it before revealing Satsuki the Demon Neko.

"Much better but it seems this world is safe, looks like I need a host to sustain me until my actual human form recovers," Satsuki proclaimed.

She looked through different worlds until she stopped at Konoha City home of the man who sealed her away: Naruto Uzumaki.

Satsuki smirked.


End file.
